The present invention relates to the fields of secure electronic devices and medical alert devices.
Existing medical alert bracelets are metal and engraved with important medical information such as an allergy, in case the wearer is incapacitated and unable to communicate this information to medical professionals. They are not able to store or communicate large amounts of information or to secure information against unauthorized viewing.
Needs exist for improved medical alert devices.